Vanessa Marshall
| birthplace = New York City, New York, U.S. | othername = Anessa Marshall | occupation = Voice actress | yearsactive = 1994–present | spouse = Andrew Kishino (2001–2007) (divorced) | website = http://www.vanessamarshall.com }} Vanessa Marshall (born October 19, 1969) is an American actress and voice actress. She is the daughter of actress Joan Van Ark. She got into voice-over work after being discovered at a one woman show.http://fivequestionswith.wordpress.com/vanessa-marshall/ Voice acting work Films * Bagboy! - Mrs. Sirol * Ben 10: Secret of the Omnitrix - Myaxx / Salesperson * Dante's Inferno: An Animated Epic - Lust Minion #2 * Garfield's Pet Force - Vetvix * The Golden Blaze - Honohan / Pharmacist Mom / Cindy / TV News Anchor / Goon Boy 1 * Justice League: The New Frontier - Mala (character credited as Amazon Woman) * Justice League: Crisis on Two Earths - Wonder Woman Video games * 007: Nightfire - Car Computer * Advent Rising - Olivia Morgan * Agatha Christie: Murder on the Orient Express - Antoinette Marceau * Bionic Commando - Emily Spencer / Computer Voice * Baldur's Gate II: Throne of Bhaal - Sendei * Bloody Roar: Primal Fury - Jenny / Uranus (uncredited) * Bionic Commando - Emily Spencer / Computer Voice * Command & Conquer: Yuri's Revenge - Soviet Amphibious Transport * Champions of Norrath: Realms of EverQuest - voice * Champions: Return to Arms - voice * Crash Tag Team Racing - Adult Female * Constantine - voice * Dino Crisis 3 - Sonya Hart * Dune 2000 - Narrator * Dead Rising - Additional voices * Emperor: Battle for Dune - Filmbook, Unit Reponse Voice * Earth and Beyond - Starbase Traffic Controller * EverQuest II - Zombie / Guard * EverQuest II: Desert of Flames - voice * Forgotten Realms: Demon Stone - Zhai, Female Elf 1, Elven Villager (nominated for an Academy of Interactive Arts & Sciences Award for Best Female Voice Performance) * Forgotten Realms: Icewind Dale - Heart of Winter - voice * Forgotten Realms: Baldur's Gate - Dark Alliance - Eldrith * Forgotten Realms: Icewind Dale II - voice * Freedom Fighters - voice * Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel - Wasteland Prostitute / Rader Matron * Ghostbusters: The Video Game - Additional voices * Guild Wars - Additional voices * Guild Wars: Factions - voice * Gun - Additional voices * Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction - Mercy * Justice League Heroes - Huntress * James Bond in Agent Under Fire - Car Computer * James Bond 007: Everything or Nothing - Additional voices * Kingdom Hearts II - Nala * Lego Batman: The Videogame - Poison Ivy and Catwoman * Lilo & Stitch - Nani * Lionheart - voice * Lionheart: Legacy of the Crusader - voice * The Legend of Spyro: A New Beginning - Sparx's Mother * The Lion King: Simba's Mighty Adventure - Nala * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy - Irwin * The Sopranos: Road to Respect - Additional voices * The Rise of the Argonauts - voice * Mass Effect - Saphyria / Additional roles (uncredited) * Mass Effect 3 - Additional voices * Metal Gear Solid 2: Sons of Liberty - Olga Gurlukovich * Metal Gear Solid 2: Substance - Olga Gurlukovich * Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops - EVA * Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker - Strangelove * No More Heroes - Doctor Naomi * Narc - Daniels / Enforcer / Hooker * Need for Speed: Most Wanted - 2nd Officer * Onimusha 3: Demon Siege - Donna Vega * Pirates: The Legend of Black Kat - Mermaid / Valkyrie * Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End - Wenches / Townsfolk * Painkiller - Catherine / Eve * Painkiller: Battle Out of Hell - Eve * Prototype - Karen Parker * Red Faction II - Female Voice 2 * Red Faction Guerrilla - voice * Ratchet & Clank Future: A Crack in Time - Dr. Nefarious Computer Voice / Pepper Fairbanks * SOCOM II: U.S. Navy SEALs - HQ * Spider-Man 3 - Jean DeWolff * Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast - Jan Ors * Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II - The Sith Lords - Additional voices * Shrek 2 - Wicked Witch / Cinderella / Grandma * Shrek: Forever After - Witches * Shark Tale - Additional voices * Shadow of Rome - Ancanas / Additional voices * True Crime: Streets of LA - Additional voices * True Crime: New York City - Candi / Secretary * Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble - Sprocket / Rachel / Tsukumo (credited as Anessa Marshall) * Viewtiful Joe 2 - Miss Bloody Rachel * Wrath Unleashed - voice Television animation * The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy - Irwin / Mandy's Mom / Various * The Spectacular Spider-Man - Mary Jane Watson * W.I.T.C.H. - Elyon Brown / Captain Miriadel of Meridian * Wolverine and the X-Men - Vertigo * Johnny Bravo - Trucker / Airport Announcer * The Zeta Project - Virtual Operator * Justice League -- Lipstick Lady / Paramedic * ''Detroit Docona - Melissa Docona * What's New, Scooby-Doo? - Danica LaBlake * Duck Dogers - Vanity Automaton / Dandy Boy Blue / The New Cadet / Waitress / Woman #2 / Woman #3 * Ben 10 - Diamond Head Gwen / Four Arms Gwen / Tini / Cannobbolt's Female Voice / Policewoman * ''Black Panther - Female Cannibal / Madame * Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes - Black Widow Live Action Work Television * Law & Order - Veronica * City Guys - Assistant * ''Scrubs - Becky * ''On the Cover (game show) - Announcer (unknown episodes) * The Bold and the Beautiful - Dispatcher * Best of Five - Narrator (unknown episodes) Movies * Tango Flush - Lipstick * Supernova - Sweetie (voice) * Jack Frost 2: Revenge of the Mutant Killer Snowman - Bloody Girl * Defenders of Super$ave - The Booster * Dr. Dolittle 3 - White Hen / Tan Hen Personal life She was born in New York City, New York, daughter of Joan Van Ark and John Marshall. She was married to voice actor Andrew Kishino from 2001 to 2007. During their marriage, they founded Marsh-Kish Productions, a voice-over production company. Both have appeared as main characters in The Spectacular Spider-Man. This sort of runs in the family, as in the late 1970s, her mother provided the voice for the animated Spider-Woman.BACKROOMINTERVIEWS.NET - Vanessa Marshall Interview-June 2008 References External links * Official Website * Category:American voice actors Category:American video game actors Category:American people of Dutch descent Category:People from New York City Category:1969 births Category:Living people it:Vanessa Marshall pt:Vanessa Marshall fi:Vanessa Marshall